el club de los divorciados
by maria sanchez1999
Summary: quien diablos es el hinata? grito exaltado el rubio al ver a su exesposa con gaara. por otro lado sasuke se encuetra con sakura en una situacion un poco incomoda con ...sai?. el uchiha y el uzumaki se han divorsiado desde hace 1 año del amor de sus vida y todo por un puto video que vieron en internet y ahora que haran ellos por recuperarlas ya que se acerca una boda.
1. Capítulo 1

Bienvenido al club de los divorciados

Sasuke uchiha se despertaba después de una noche de juerga con su mejor consuelo: KARIN. Después de su separación él no había vuelto a ser el mismo quizás nunca lo seria pero a decir verdad él era el único culpable de lo que había sucedido con Sakura después de aquella noche ella ya no quiso saber nada que tenga que ver con el. Y su hija solo escucho en silencio la noticia de su repentino divorcio y se fue a su habitación después de acabar la cena. Ahora solo le quedaba arrepentirse de lo sucedido.

Naruto uzumaki dueño de las empresas konoha en alianza con su mejor amigo se levantaba en su cama con una mujer desconocida como siempre sucedía después de una noche de juerga. Como le había pasado a Sasuke el también se había divorciado su adorada hinata el mismo día que Sakura de Sasuke. Se lamentaba profundamente la forma como había acabado las cosas entre ellos pero la culpa la tenía enteramente el por no saber exactamente qué es lo que realmente deseaba.

Ya pasado un año desde el rompimiento de sus respectivos matrimonios, el pelinegro vivía junto a su mejor amigo en su departamento porque después de lo sucedido se habían quedado casi sin el 70% de su sueldo aunque ellos en realidad no lo necesitaban debido a que ellos eran los dueños de una de la compañías más importantes. Naruto visitaba a himawari y a bolt los lunes miércoles y viernes. Y Sasuke los fines de semana esos eran los términos impuestos por el juez y tenían que cumplirlos.

Dobe, dobe- decía Sasuke desde afuera de la habitación del rubio

Ummm no quiero ir a la escuela-

Escuela ni que nada hoy es lunes idiota tienes que ir a recoger a bolt-

Qué hora es?-

Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para cambiarte e ir a tu casa y recogerlos temprano o sino esta vez Hinata si te va a matar por dobe-

Ahhhhhhh por que no me levantas más temprano?-

No es mi culpa que aun a tu edad no escuches el condenado despertador-

Ya cállate teme que no me ayudas-

Por si acaso Ino ya se fue y te dejo una nota-

Quien es Ino?-

Tú amiga de anoche tal vez-

Sabes dónde está mi p…-

En la puerta del baño –

Y mi…-

En la parte de arriba de la ducha siempre lo dejas ahí-

Naruto se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, salió de la habitación, cogió su teléfono y tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de su ex mujer. Suspiro y se dispuso a leer uno a uno de los mensajes recibidos que a medida se iban haciendo más agresivos.

Condujo por casi 15 minutos hasta la mansión hyuga, toco el timbre y lo recibió la ama de llaves.

Buenos días señor uzumaki-

Hola kyo, sabes si mis hijos ya están listos-

Ya se fueron a la escuela señor-

Queeee? Pero quien los ha llevado si me tocaba a mí-

El señor subaku no gaara-

Quién diablos es ese tipo? ¿Y dónde está hinata?-

Salió con ellos, señor –

Naruto ya no dijo palabra laguna solo se voltio y salió por la gran entrada principal dispuesto a irse al trabajo hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

HINATA.

Sabes creo que debería ir con el azul y no con el negro-

Ambos colores te quedan mi Hina –

Qué lindo eres, gaara-

No tú lo eres más-

Ya basta de me vas a ser sonrojar-

el rubio que había sido testigo de todo no pudo mas con sus celos abrió la puerta y se bajo del auto y…


	2. capitulo2

Hinata hyuga hija del dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes de todo japon se había dedicado casi de lleno a su familia desde que se caso con su príncipe azul Naruto uzumaki, todo era color de rosa en la vida de hinata hasta que sin querer cogio el cajón de su amado esposo y descubrió lo que ninguna mejer debería de haber descubierto: el labial de otra mujer.

Ella en ese instante no supo que hacer, gritar o llorar romper todo o llevarse a sus por siempre, lo que menos deseaba era ver a su familia destruida asi que decidio esa noche ir a la casa de su mejor amiga a pasar la noche con ella, ya que después de todo Naruto no llegaría esa noche a molestarla porque estaba en un viaje de negocios junto a Sasuke.

Flash back

Alo Sakura, hola soy hinata-

Como estas hinata a los años que no me llamas como estas?-

Perdón pero los niños me tienen ocupada todos los días-

No te preocupes era solo una pequeña broma se a lo que te refieres-

Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, Sakura?-

Paso algo con el dobe ese solo dime y lo mato-

Te cuento todo cuando este en tu casa-

Está bien te espero entonces-

La pelirrosa colgó el teléfono con un sentimiento de tristeza hacia su amiga pero estaba segura de quien había propinado eso: Naruto.

Esos dos han pasado muchas cosas juntos desde que se casaron al igual que ella y Sasuke, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que ellos se amaban enserio.

No tuvieron que pasar más de 30 minutos para que hinata tocara el timbre de la mansión uchiha, su aspecto era realmente deprimente tenían los ojos rojos como de quien hubiera llorado, estaba desarreglada y sobretodo su rostro no mostraba esa alegría de siempre.

¿Mi hime como estas?-

Bien, Sakura gracias-

Que paso cuéntame todo –

No pasó nada. No te preocupes-

Que no me preocupe? Pero mírate nada más como estas, no señor tú me dices que te pasa ahora mismo –

La hyuga no pudo seguir haciéndose la fuerte frente a la rosada y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos como una niña. No podía mentirle, después de todo habían sido amigas desde la preparatoria, la conocía mas que a ella a si misma.

Hinata, por favor dime que te paso?-

Lo sé , Sakura-

Que sabes?-

El…el… me engaña-

Qué? Eso es imposible, él te ama hinata no será un error tuyo?-

Sabes que yo nunca desconfié de el Sakura, pero esto ya es demasiado tendría que ser tonta para seguir creyéndole-

Pero que fue lo que te hiso cambiar de opinión de esta forma?-

Toma-

Hinata saco de su bolso una camisa de color blanco que tenía marcas de labial rojo en el cuello y olía a perfume de mujer barata. Sakura no podía cree lo que tenía en ante sus ojos, el solo imaginar que su amigo de la infancia se comportara de esa forma le parecía imposible de creer además el no parecía ser ese tipo de persona, por suerte Sasuke no es así pensó el jamás le haría eso a ella ni a Sarada y sobre todo porque estaba esperando un pequeño de el en su vientre, aunque se lo diría cuando regresara de su viaje a Australia.

Mientras Sakura solo se disponía a consolar a hinata en su regazo creyó que tal vez era buena idea ver alguna película para poder distraerla sobre todo después de semejante noticia. Pero después de que regresaran esos dos el rubio la iba escuchar.

Ya no llores, mi hime por favor ya olvídalo que te parece si mejor vemos una película –

Está bien –

No te preocupes yo se que esto es solo un error de tintorería si le preguntamos a Naruto el nos lo explicara-

Ya basta no lo defiendas, mejor me voy por un vaso de agua-

Hinata salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida aun recordando los momentos más felices de su vida junto a ese rubio que tanto había amado y ahora por más que deseara no lo podía odiar. Ella iba divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que se golpeó con la mesa de la sala, y logro ver que se cayó de esta un sobre color blanco que solo decía: SAKURA HARUNO.

Lo levanto, se fue a la cocina y regreso a la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Esto lo encontré en la sala-

Ahhhhhhh eso estuvo en la mañana el puerta principal pero me olvide leerlo –

Bueno parecer ser un video, lo vemos? –

Ponlo me da curiosidad –

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, pusieron play y lo siguiente que vieron fue algo que realmente no esperaban.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sakura, tranquila quizás solo sea un error – dijo hinata tratando de calmar a la rosada

-como puede ser eso un error, claramente es Sasuke con…Karin –

-lo puedo esperar hasta de Naruto pero Sasuke, él te es fiel –

-pues claramente te equivocas, hinata –

Hinata solo se calló, en el aire se podía sentir la tensión del momento, ambas amigas habían sido engañadas por sus respectivos maridos. El video en esos instantes estaba en pausa pero no por mucho. Sakura tomo el control, respiro y apretó el botón verde, lo primero que se percato fue que no solo estaba el uchiha en ese video si no también Naruto con… Ino.

…...

 _-pásame, el sake preciosa-_

 _-claro terroncito –le respondía una sensual Karin a un drogado Sasuke_

 _Me caí, ayúdame Ino –gritaba desde atrás un rubio muy rojo por los efectos de las 10 botellas de sake consumidos._

 _-claro mi amor, pero dime que soy hermosa-le respondía una rubia muy atractiva_

 _-eres bellísima-dijo Naruto tambaleándose_

 _El video siguió con los diálogos incoherentes casi entendibles por parte de Sasuke y el rubio, hasta que se vio como Karin desaparecía y regresaba con una botella en la mano y decía:_

 _Vamos a jugar 20 minutos en el paraíso-_

 _Y todos respondían:_

 _Por fin, ya era hora-_

 _La pelirroja tomo a Sasuke de la mano y lo condujo al centro de la habitación, lo mismo hiso la rubia y sentaron todos en forma de circulo, Ino empezó girando la botella con velocidad, se detuvo y todos oyeron un grito de felicidad por parte se Sasuke._

 _-bueno parece que es Ino con Sasuke-_

 _Pero…pero-_

 _Ya fue Ino no te quejes y solo vete con Sasuke corre que solo te queda 19 minutos-dijo un rubio muy animado mirando su reloj._

 _Sasuke se levantó muy lentamente arreglo su camisa azul y se dirigió a la rubia, la tomo del brazo , la levanto y la beso muy apasionadamente, se detuvo para poder respirar con dificultad le dijo algo al oído , la rubia solo se sonrió y se fue a la habitación._

 _Ya regreso no me esperen- comento un muy alegre Sasuke sonriendo_

 _Teme date prisa que solo te quedan 10 minutos –_

 _Solo esos necesito dobe –_

 _Naruto se comenzó a matar de la risa por lo dicho y Sasuke se fue lentamente a la habitación en donde estaba Ino._

 _Bueno que se le puede hacer, que suerte tienen algunas –_

 _A que te refieres, Karin? –_

 _A Ino con Sasuke –_

 _Pero que ofensa si me tienes a mí –_

 _¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tú, Naruto? –_

 _Depende de que sea lo que deseas –_

 _Ummm… déjame pensar –_

 _Naruto solo le sonrió a la pelirroja y la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el mueble de la sala en la que se encontraban._

… _._

Sakura detuvo el video no podía seguir viéndolo por su propia salud mental, se sentía destrozada por dentro y por fuera y no era para menos después de lo que vio en ese dichoso video. En ese momento solo quería morirse pero sabía que no tenía permitido hacerlo por sarada, ella no se merecía eso; es mas seria fuerte por ella y por si misma al diablo la familia Uchiha, al diablo Naruto y sobre todo al diablo Sasuke.

Hinata por su lado solo se terminó por convencer lo equivocada que estaba al creer que su esposo la amaba, como lo iba a hacer si se iba metiendo con cualquiera. Pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no sería la débil hinata que todos conocía; estaba decidido que era lo que iba a hacer con su vida, se divorciaría de uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

Me divorciare, hinata-

Parece que pensamos igual –

Que más podríamos hacer? –

No lo sé, ahora lo que más quiero es alejarme de él lo más lejos posible –

Y yo igual –

Ahora el problema es que yo deje mis estudios por Sasuke y ahora no puedo trabajar –

No te preocupes que yo resuelvo eso, a fin de cuentas por algo soy hija de hiashi hyuga –

A veces me sorprendes hinata –

Ambas amigas se abrasaron porque el dolor eran hermanas. Juntas habían cometido un error y así iban a salir de él, no sería fácil pero lo intentarían.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de hinata, ella lo saco leyó el remitente y colgó con desespero.

Quién era? –

N….Naruto –


End file.
